Drake and Josh Drake's Dream Come True
by benderjam
Summary: Drake wishes that he could be a girl, and then his wish comes true. Drake experiences the life of a girl enjoys his time. Many boys his age find Drake attractive as a girl and they try to hit on him just as he does with girls.
1. Chapter 1

Drake and Josh Drake's Dream Come True

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in San Diego and Drake and Josh were at home sitting on the couch in their room, Josh was typing on his computer while Drake was tuning his guitar. They were doing their thing where they ask each other yes or no, Josh asked Drake, "Alright, if you could somehow turn yourself into a girl, would you do it?" Drake thought about his question for a moment and asked, "Could I turn back into a guy?" Josh thought about what his step brother said for a moment and said, "Possibly." Drake thought about it for another moment and said, "Could I be a hot chick?" Josh thought for a few seconds and said, "Yeah." Then Drake immediately said, "Yeah, I'd turn myself into a girl."

After a minute or two Josh said, "Hey Drake, what would you do if you actually turned into a girl?" Drake thought about what he would do and then he said, "Well, if I was hot, I would look at myself in the mirror making hot poses. I would also try on some nice girl clothes. I would maybe become a cheerleader. Oh, and I would look at myself **naked**!" Josh had a disturbed expression on his face and said, "If I was a girl, the only reason I would look at myself naked would be out of curiosity." Drake thought about what he said for a moment and stated, "Yeah, I think I would look out of curiosity too. But I would also want to see how hot my body would be. I wonder if you would feel any different with those new parts."

Their parents suddenly called them saying dinner was ready, as they ate dinner Drake was thinking, "Man how cool would be if I could be a hot girl!" Drake continued to think about what it would be like if he turned into an attractive girl his age throughout dinner and as he got ready for bed. Drake suddenly asked Josh, "Hey, isn't there a way people can actually change their genders?" Josh turned to face Drake and said, "Yeah, but that would require major surgery and probably needles." Drake snapped his fingers in disappointment and then lied down in his bed. After Josh turned off the lights Drake whispered to himself, "I wish I could turn into a girl."

While he was sleeping, something strange and magical happened without him even knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake and Josh Drake's Dream Come True

Chapter 2

It was an early Saturday morning and Drake woke up before anyone else did. After he sat up in his bed he felt different. Drake was confused as he whispered to himself "I feel like I've got pockets of pudding attached to my chest and lost weight. What's that weird feeling between my legs? Oh well." Then, without waking Josh, Drake walked out of the bedroom and into the downstairs bathroom. He turned on the lights and looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that something had changed. Drake now had long brown hair that went to his shoulders, and he now had a big chest and thinner figure. He looked at himself in the mirror and said, "Oh my god! I'm a girl!" Then he noticed that his voice had changed to a softer female voice. He thought for a moment and said, "I must have somehow magically turned into a girl because of what I said last night. This is cool!" Then he quietly went up stairs and woke Megan up. When she looked up and saw him as a girl she asked, "Who are you?"

Drake: "Megan it's me Drake."

Megan: "Uh, last I checked Drake is a boy."

Drake: "Megan it's me, I somehow turned into a girl."

Megan: "Prove it!"

Drake: "You played a prank on me by getting a boom box to fire paint balls. You told me you were gonna get Josh but you shot me instead and then you made it hit Josh too."

Megan: "OH MY GOD. It is you!"

Drake: "Yeah and I need your help. I don't know how long I'll be a girl; and I can't stay here because Mom and Walter will never believe it's me."

Megan: "Don't worry, I got you covered." She then reached into a bag she had in the corner of her room and pulled out 500 dollars. "Here's five hundred dollars. I'll give you some more later, but right now this should get you a room in 'The San Diego Bed and Breakfast'."

Drake took the money and asked, "Where did you get this much money?"

Megan: "I know a guy."

Drake: "But what about school and mom and dad?"

Megan: "Don't worry you she boob; I'll just right a fake note that will make them both think that you're away for a few weeks."

A half hour later Drake went to the hotel and checked into a room on the fourth floor. After Drake entered the room, he sat down on the bed thinking about what he would do now that he was a girl. Suddenly Drake remembered what he said to Josh the day before and pulled his shirt out and looked at his new body. As he looked at his feminine body he said, "Wow, so that's what a naked girl looks like." Drake went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror; he admired his new appearance and said, "Oh god, I am smoking hot! If I had a clone that was still a guy, I would date him." Then Drake smelled his armpits and decided to take a shower. Drake entered a shower that had a door and as the water sprayed onto his naked body he looked down and felt himself saying, "I got a feeling that this is gonna be fun."

The next day

After Drake woke up and saw that he was still a girl, he realized that he needed some stylish girl clothes. He also realized that he needed to go to school as a girl and needed a girl's name. Drake thought for a moment and decided that when around other people he would call himself Debbie. Drake then went shopping at the mall and started trying on girl clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror with each outfit and he thought, "Man I am so hot!" Drake tried on some high heels and said, "Now these shoes not only look good but feel good."

After a half hour of shopping he walked out holding bags of clothes and ran into Josh. Josh naturally did not know that it was Drake and so he asked, "Who are you?" Drake had a hard time trying to remember what he wanted to call himself but then said, "My name is Debbie." Josh asked, "Are you from around here?" Drake said, "No, my family just moved here. Tomorrow I'm going to start school at 'Beaview'." Josh was surprised as he said, "Cool, that's where I go to school too. You know, you should really meet my brother Drake. Too bad he's out of town for a few weeks. He would probably like you, you're really pretty." Then Drake nervously said, "Thank you. Well see you tomorrow." He turned around and walked away, disturbed that his brother found him attractive.

A half hour later at the hotel

Drake was practicing how he would act at school tomorrow; he practiced walking like a girl. He also practiced swinging his hips like a girl and putting his hands on his hips. Drake put on a mini skirt and a small shirt that showed his feminine figure and belly button; he put on high heels and practiced walking in them without falling. After he had put it all together very well, he went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled and started talking in his mind with his normal male voice, "Man, I may be a chick but I am still hot. Maybe even better looking than before." He managed to get his school books from his house when no one was there. Later when he was putting more clothes, he practiced putting on the braw and he said, "Never thought I'd be wearing one of these. I like the way my new body feels."

Later that night when he was about to go to sleep he said to himself, "Girl parts, hot clothes, being smoking hot; I hope this lasts a very long time." Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Drake and Josh Drake's Dream Come True

Chapter 3

Drake woke up and went into the bathroom to see that he was still a girl. He put on a braw and underwear and came out and looked through the clothes he bought. He chose a pink mini skirt and a pink tank top that had blue writing on it. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror with a smile and said, "I will probably be the hottest girl at school."

Later at school

Drake entered the school holding his books; the girls passed by him and said "Hello." Whenever he passed some handsome guys, they looked at him thinking "That girl is hot!" Drake went to the bathroom and was about to enter the men's room, when he noticed that a girl was looking at him with a weird expression. He then realized that he was still a girl and had to go into the girl's room. After ten minutes he came out and said, "So that's what it's like in there." He walked over to Mindy and said, "Hi I'm Debbie, do you mind if I stick with you today? I'm new here." Mindy responded, "Sure; nice to meet you. You know my boyfriend's brother would probably like you." Mindy started to walk to class and Drake followed but then, a big jock came and put his arm around Drake's shoulder and said, "Well well, who are you and why are we not dating yet?" Drake felt nervous that this guy was hitting on him and said, "Uh, my name is Debbie and you are?" The guy said, "My name is Dash and you are gorgeous."

Dash moved closer to Drake with a smile similar to what Drake normally does to girls. Drake took a step away from him, because he knew that now that he was a girl guys would find him attractive, but Dash kept moving closer to Drake.

Drake tried to walk to a different part of the hall but Dash followed him and then leaned with his hand on the wall and said, "So, you from around here?" Drake replied, "I just moved here and I'm going to be going here for a few days." Dash moved closer to Drake's face and said, "Good that gives you enough time to come on a date with me." Drake replied, "Uh no thanks, you're not my type." Dash then said, "Playing hard to get huh." Suddenly the bell rang and Drake said, "Time to go to class." He left to go to class and Dash yelled, "You'll come around soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Drake and Josh Drake's Dream Come True

Chapter 4

When school was over Drake took his books and loaded his backpack and left through the front doors. He was about to walk back to the apartment he rented out but Dash came and stood in his way. Dash was leaning on a trash can and he had a facial expression indicating that he was very happy to see Drake.

Dash: "So Debbie, where ya going?"

Drake replied, "To my apartment."

Dash showed he was slightly confused and said, "Your apartment?"

Drake realized what he had just did and he tried to think of something while saying, "Um… yeah, me and my parents live in an apartment and they're out of town for the next two weeks."

Dash smiled and leaned on a lamp post in front of Drake and said, "Oh, that's cool! So, are you free tonight?"

Drake was disgusted that the boy was asking him out and he said, "No!"

Dash leaned closer to Drake's head and said, "So when are you free to go out?"

Drake thought and said, "Um… what day are you busy?"

Dash knew what he was doing and said, "I'm busy every day that you're not free for a date."

Drake frowned and said, "I don't want to go out with you!"

Dash took his hand off the lamp post and walked closer to Drake and looked at his feminine form and said, "You'll come around eventually. I'll stick to you like glue. I'll keep asking you out and following you around until you agree to go out with me. I'll never give up on you. I'll keep trying until you are my girlfriend."

Drake hated the sound of that and noticed that Dash was leaning closer toward his face (Dash was slightly taller than Drake).

Drake realized that Dash was trying to kiss him and he backed away and said, "Look, I'm not interested in you so leave me alone! I will never go out with you!"

Drake shook his backpack up some and began to walk away but Dash turned around and watched him sway his hips and he said, "You have a body like a hot bikini model."

Drake stopped and turned around and smiled as he asked, "Really?"

Drake knew he was hot as a girl and he liked to hear people say how hot he was; but suddenly he realized that Dash was trying to get him to go out with him. Drake showed an angry face and turned his head and walked away; when he turned his head is straight long dark brown hair waved some. Dash still smiled and walked in the opposite direction while Drake walked to his apartment.

When Drake walked into his room he put his backpack down and thought about the homework he was assigned and said, "I should probably do my homework."

Then he smiled like someone made a joke and chuckled as he said, "Yeah right!"

Suddenly the phone rang and Drake answered and said, "Hello."

Megan was on the other end and she said, "Drake how are you doing?"

Megan listened to Drake's feminine voice say, "This is great, I so should have been born a girl; I'm smoking hot!"

Drake remembered something and asked, "How are mom, Josh, and Walter."

Megan said, "Don't worry, I made up a story and they all bought it! They won't be suspicious for the next three weeks. I told them you were playing a big gig with your band in LA."

Drake smiled and said, "Great, so I have three weeks to love being a girl!"

Megan had an angry expression and said, "I hope you turn back to normal sooner than that! It's not as fun torturing Josh as much as it is both of you!"

Drake smiled and said, "Well I guess there's nothing you can do huh! Bye!"

Megan frowned and said, "Yeah, see you later Boobette!"

Drake hung up the phone and spent the rest of his day looking at himself in the bathroom mirror while making poses in his female body.

In his mind he thought (with his normal voice), "I am so out of Dash's league."

Over the next few days Drake would go to school and think about the things he liked about being a girl. But Dash would come to him at almost every point in the day and try to hit on him. When Drake was in the hallway Dash would lean against the wall with a smile and try to woo Drake. During lunch Dash would sit next to Drake and try to put his arm around him; but when he couldn't sit next to Drake he would sit at a different table and point at him with a smile on his face. Drake kept shunning Dash; he would either walk away while waving his hand or give him an ugly look. When Dash would try to put his arm around Drake he would slap his arm away. At the end of the day when Drake was leaving school Dash would walk with him for a while and try to ask him out. But Drake rejected Dash every time and he would say things that he would say if he was still a guy, but that made Dash want Drake even more.

After school on Friday Drake was walking out and after he lost Dash he thought about how hot he looked in his outfits. Drake then started to think about what he would do tomorrow since tomorrow was Saturday.

Drake suddenly realized something and said to himself, "I still haven't seen what I'd look like in a bikini. I bet I'd look hot in one!"

Drake then decided that tomorrow he would go to the beach. He went to the mall and bought some Sunscreen, a beach towel, and a bright green bikini (top and bottom green). He returned to his apartment and he put the stuff in the closet and when it was nighttime he went to sleep in one of the beds thinking about how tomorrow would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Drake and Josh Drake's Dream Come True

Chapter 5

The next morning Drake woke up in the apartment he was staying in and ate breakfast. After he finished breakfast he remembered his plans to go to the beach; he grabbed the bikini he bought and changed into it in the bathroom. When he finished putting it on he turned around and looked at himself in the mirror; he smiled as he looked himself in his new female form wearing a bikini.

He smiled as he said, "I am so hot! I wish I could make a clone of myself like this so I could date myself."

He made a few poses with his hands on his hips and he shook his head to wave his hair around.

He smiled and said, "I could so be a swimsuit model."

He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his beach towel and sun block and walked out of his room.

Meanwhile at Drake and Josh's house

Their parents were away and Josh was reading a book and Megan was looking at him from the living room, near the front door. She was smiling evilly as she went up stairs to her room. She turned on her big screen plasma TV (the one she got in the salsa episode) and pushed a button on the remote and made it show Josh in the living room. She turned on some speakers and a recorder that was connected to it.

Megan turned on the speakers and played a recording of a cop saying, "Attention, you are under arrest, we have you surrounded! There's no escape! Come out with your hands up!"

She also played the sound of a police siren; it sounded as though the police were right outside and Josh began to panic.

Megan played the sound of a gunshot at it scared Josh so much that he fell out of the couch; he got up and yelled, "I'm not a criminal, I didn't do anything! I'm innocent!"

He ran through the front door and Megan changed the image on the screen so she could see the front yard as she laughed.

Josh ran outside and yelled, "I'm innocent don't kill me! I…"

When he saw no cars he was confused and said, "Wait where are the… What about the… I heard a…"

Suddenly he stopped and had a facial expression of anger as he yelled, "Megan!"

Megan continued to laugh but she stopped early and said to herself, "It's not as fun without torturing Drake too."

Meanwhile

Drake arrived at the beach and put some sun block on; he laid the towel down on the sand near the water. He lied down on the towel with his feet straight and there were hardly any people around him; everyone else at the beach was at least twenty feet away from him. A few times Drake decided to have some fun and he lied on his side with his hand on his hip like a bikini model and he would pretend he was on the cover of a magazine. At one point a girl passed by Drake and Drake saw her and thought she was hot. He smiled and looked at her like he would when he was a guy, but when she saw him she showed a facial expression that indicated she found him creepy. Drake turned away as he realized that he was now a girl and he pretended he wasn't interested. A half hour later a muscular guy his age walked by and pointed at him with a bright smile; Drake frowned and turned away indicating he was not interested.

Another half hour later Drake thought about how he was now a girl as he looked at the water and said, "Now if only I could look hot while swimming."

Suddenly he thought of something stupid and he began to walk to the water while saying, "Hey, if I can turn into a hot babe, maybe I can turn into a mermaid."

He walked into the water and jumped in the deep end but when nothing happened he said, "Darn, whatever spell did this to me is broken."

He walked back onto the sand with a disappointed expression, when he walked he swayed his hips like a normal girl would. He lied back on the towel and looked up and saw some grey clouds hide the sun. It didn't look like it was going to rain but everything on the beach looked darker than when the sun was out. Drake began to think about how hot he was as he looked down at his female body. He admired how he looked in the green bikini; he smiled when he looked at his female chest (you know what I mean). He loved how his female stomach and belly button looked, and he looked down with admiration at his legs. He turned to the point where he was laying on his stomach with his head turned sideways and he began to take a nap. He slept for a half hour and while he was sleeping some boys his age passed him and smiled when they looked at him. When he woke up he sat up with his upper body leaning back and his arms holding it up. He smiled as a gentle breeze began to blow; it felt nice on his female body and on his legs.

The wind felt different on his legs because of the bottom of the bikini, he liked the feeling and said, "I could get used to this."

He laid back down with his body straight but then he bent his right leg up. Suddenly Dash pulled his car over by the beach; his car was a red convertible with the roof open. He stepped out of his car, revealing that he was wearing swim trunks and he took his shirt off to reveal his pelvic muscles and a small six pack. He took off his sandals and began walking on the sand; not long after he began walking he saw Drake lying on his back, on the towel. Dash smiled as he began to walk to Drake; when he was next to him he got down on his side and looked down at Drake's head.

Drake was surprised to see Dash as he said, "Debbie, fancy seeing you here."

Drake showed that he was annoyed and said, "What are you doing here?!"

Dash did not change his facial expression as he said, "I finished all my homework and decided to come here for the sun and the ocean. What brings a hottie like you here?"

Drake did not change his facial expression while he said, "I came here because I decided to come and have a good time, but now it's ruined!"

Dash chuckled and said, "You're a funny girl Debbie. You know you look even hotter in that bikini."

Drake continued to show that he was annoyed as he said, "Thanks, I already know that."

Drake turned on his side and faced away from Dash, who put his arm around Drake's stomach and said, "You know, a hottie like you should really be dating a guy like me. You'd be popular and you'd look really good with me."

Drake pulled Dash's arm off him and said, "Thanks, but I'll pass."

Dash lied on his back but his head remained facing Drake as he said, "Oh that's too bad. By the way, did it hurt?"

Drake's eyes moved back and forth as he asked, "Did what hurt?"

Dash smiled as he said, "When you fell down from heaven."

Drake was extremely annoyed and in his mind he said, "Come on! That's the cheesiest line in the book!"

Dash smiled as he reached his left arm under Drake's shoulder and managed to turn Drake onto his back. At this point Drake was lying down with his back on Dash's left arm and he turned to Dash, who was facing him with a smile and his left hand holding onto the side of Drake's left shoulder.

Dash smiled as he said, "You know we should really start dating, if you want this summer I can take you with me on a vacation to Sidney."

Drake was confused and asked, "Who?"

Dash chuckled and said, "No, the Sidney harbor."

Drake was still confused and asked, "Where is that, Paris?"

Dash did not change his expression but in his mind he thought Drake was dumb and said, "It's a good thing you're hot."

Drake wiggled slightly and looked at Dash's hand on his shoulder and said, "Can you please let go?!"

Dash smiled and said, "Come on Debbie!"

Dash turned onto his left side and he moved his left arm and got Drake on his right side to the point where they were facing each other.

Drake tried to turn away but Dash moved his right arm over Drake and pulled him closer while saying, "Come on, why don't we go out tomorrow?!"

Drake was starting to get worried as he said, "Not a chance!"

Dash pulled Drake closer and said, "Playing hard to get? I like that! But I told you that I'd keep trying until I get you, and I will."

He pulled Drake even closer and began to wrap his arms around Drake and Drake nervously said, "What are you…"

He was interrupted when Dash quickly closed his eyes and kissed Drake on the lips. Drake's eyes widened and he tried to break free but Dash was hugging him close to where both their bodies were touching.

When Dash was done he let go of Drake and Drake pulled away and said, "God, I can't believe you did that!"

Dash smiled like Drake when he has a nice date with a girl and said, "You are a great kisser!"

Drake quickly grabbed his sun block and beach towel and stood up and said, "See ya!"

He began to walk away but Dash stood up and asked, "Debbie, where's your car?"

Drake quickly but angrily made up a story as he said, "My car was wrecked a week ago so I walked here."

Dash smiled as he saw an opportunity and said, "Let me give you a ride to your apartment."

Dash ran to his car and sat in the driver's seat and turned to Drake and said, "Go ahead, it's my pleasure."

Drake gave Dash an ugly annoyed look but thought about the walk to the apartment and said, "Fine."

He sat in the left seat of Dash's car and while Dash drove he checked Drake out a few times in the green bikini. Drake just stared out the front of the windshield with an annoyed expression.

Dash pulled up in front of the apartment building and before Drake got out Dash stretched his arm across to him and gave him a piece of paper and said, "Here's my number babe, give me a call when you're ready to go on a date with me."

Drake took it with an angry expression and walked out of the car and into the building.

Later that night

Drake was sleeping in one of the beds of the apartment and he was having a dream. In his dream he was still a girl but was in a fancy restaurant and was wearing a sparkly blue dress. He was sitting at a round table and was confused; he was shocked to see on the other side of the table was Dash in a tuxedo.

Drake was confused and asked, "What's going on?"

Dash chuckled and said, "Debbie, you're so funny! I am so glad you're my girlfriend!"

Drake was shocked and yelled, "What?!"

Dash smiled as he said, "Not to mention you're so hot!"

Drake suddenly smiled and said, "Oh thank you baby, and you're so cute too."

Drake's happy expression changed to shock and fear as he asked, "Why did I just say that?!"

Suddenly the scene changed and Drake looked around with confusion to see that he was now in a church. There were tons of people in the seats; the men were wearing fancy suits and the women were dressed fancily like it was a special occasion. Drake saw Helen sitting at a wall of the church and was playing the piano. Drake saw that Dash and Josh were standing in front of him. Dash was dressed like a wedding groom and Josh was dressed like the best man. He turned to see that Megan was dressed like a flower girl. Drake was still confused and he became scared as he looked down to see that he was holding a bouquet of flowers in both hands and that he was wearing a white dress. He was also wearing a thin white thing on his head over his hair; he was dressed like a bride. He, Megan, Dash, and Josh were the same age.

Drake turned to Dash and asked, "Uh, what is going on?"

Dash smiled and said, "Well it's our wedding day of course."

Drake was now terrified and he asked, "What?!"

A man standing between them said, "Dash Barker, do you take Debbie Rider to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Dash smiled as he looked at Drake and said, "I do."

Drake was terrified as he looked back and forth; he wanted to let go of the bouquet but for some reason his arms would not do it and he couldn't run away.

The man turned to Drake and asked, "And do you Debbie Rider take Dash Barker to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Drake's expression of fear turned happiness as he turned to Dash and said, "I do."

But his expression turned back to fear as he said, "Wait why did I just say that?! No I don't! I don't!"

He tried to convince them but they went about like he never said it.

Suddenly the man between them said, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Dash put on his wedding ring and he put the other one on Drake's.

Drake was breathing heavily in fear as he thought, "This can't be happening!"

The man between them then said to Dash, "You may now kiss the bride."

Drake then panicked as Dash grabbed his arms and pulled him in and kissed his lips. He had his arms closed as he kissed Drake; Drake's eyes were wide open as he screamed in his head. Suddenly Drake woke up screaming, he looked around to see that he was still in the apartment and it was morning. He looked down at his body and noticed that he was still a girl.

Drake breathed heavily in relief as he began to lay back down and said, "Phew! It was only a dream."


	6. Abandonment

Drake and Josh Drake's Dream Come True

Abandonment: I'm sorry, I really, and I mean really hate to do this but I haven't worked on this story in a while and I have more stories in mind. So this one is up for adoption. If you want to adopt this, or however it works, feel free to finish it.


End file.
